Titles
Royal Family '-King and Queen' Both relinquish all position in their own family. If they were lord or lady of their family, they must pass on this mantle to an heir of their choice. '-Heir to the Throne' The heir to the throne, usually of the same family, but not necessarily, is named by the ruling king or Queen. It can be male of female. The heir, upon accepting his nomination, must relinquish all position in his own family. '-Consort' Upon marrying in the Royal household, a consort must relinquish all position in his own family. '-Heir to the Royal family (Lord of Lady of said family)' The royal family is the family from which the ruling king or queen comes from. The heir to this family cannot be heir to the Throne. If the heir to the royal family is a child of the ruling couple, he or she relinquish its title of prince(ss) upon taking over the title of Lord or Lady. For as long as a member of this family is on the throne, the family name is preceded by A’ . With generations, the reigning families and the families they originate from can become quite disconnected, as the Lord/Lady title is passed on to the Lord’s children, not the prince(ss). '-Other Royal Children' The Royal children with no claim to the throne (Not officially appointed as heir) or to the family’s Lordship are called Prince and Princess until they marry into another title, or are no longer the children of the ruling monarch, after which the become Sir or Dame –given- A’-Family-. Sir and Dames These honorific titles are granted by the Monarch in acknowledgement of the value of a person, be he noble or not. They do not come with any power or rank, and are not transmissible to family members. It can be granted to lords and ladies without them having to renounce their position. They can choose to be called Lord/Lady or Sir/Dame as they please. Lords and Ladies '-The levels' A’ is for the Royal family of a reigning monarch and the whole family it comes from. An’ is for the high nobility, often one with members at the Old Court and much power. Anu is for the lower nobility. Promotion to An’ and demotion to Anu are decided by the monarch for personal, political or financial reasons. Most of the time, a demotion is done when a lord dies and is replaced by its heir, not during its lifetime, as it would be very humiliating. '-The children' Children of a lord are called Young Lord/lady –given- an’/anu –Family- until they marry to a new title, become the new Lord/Lady, or reach 25 years of age. When they reach that age, they lose their title and the an’/anu part of their name, becoming simply –given- -Family-, very much like a commoner. The old court Upon re-awakening, a member of the old court renounces any position in the nobility and becomes a theoretically powerless member of his family of origin. Even so, it is acceptable for them to be addressed as my lord or my lady. A member of the royal family cannot be awakened as long as a member or the same family is on the Throne. If a family changes status and becomes Anu or An, a member of the Old Court can decide to change his name only in a favorable way. Thus, a member of a family in disgrace can still keep the An’ title that he rightfully once wore. Even so, if the family of a member of the Old Court became the new Royal family, he or she would not be allowed the change to A’. No member of the Old Court can ever have a royal name. Commoners '-Miss and Mister' Unofficial titles given to respected families, they can be used as a mean of flattery by whoever so desire. They mean very little and people can stop using them if a powerful family loses momentum and influence.